dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan/Gallery
Manga DBZManga395.jpg DBZManga409-SS2Gohan.jpg SS2Gohan(FCM).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanGoten.jpg Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Baby gohan.png|Gohan as a baby BabyGohanSleeping.png|Gohan sleeping BabyGohanHappy.jpg|Gohan as a baby Dbz171-24.jpg|Gohan blasts through an apple tree Gohan_kid_artwork.png|Gohan artwork GohanCryingWithGoku.png|Goku heals Gohan's wounds Gohan.DBK.Ep.001.png|Gohan TheNewThreat20.jpg|Gohan locks eyes with his dad TheNewThreat21.jpg|Gohan reunited with his father GohanWithGoku.jpg|Gohan on Roshi's island GohanTalkingToBulma.jpg|Gohan talking to Bulma GohanPettingTheTurtle.jpg|Gohan with Turtle GohanPlayingWithACrab.jpg|Gohan playing with a crab GohanWithBulma.png|Gohan in Bulma's arms GohanHidingFromRaditz.jpg|Gohan hiding from Raditz GohanCrying.jpg|Gohan crying GohanInASpacepod.png|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod GohanTrapped.png|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod GohanImprisonedByRadtiz.jpg|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod Gohan21.PNG|Gohan stands up to Raditz GohanConfused2.png|Gohan wakes up from rage mode GohanKOd.png|Gohan knocked out 3021.jpg|Gohan GohanHeadingTowardsAMountain.jpg|Gohan thrown towards a mountain by Piccolo GohanGettingHitByHisTail.png|Gohan with a tail Gohaneatinganapple.jpg|Piccolo brings some apples to Gohan GohanLookingAtTheFullMoon.png|Gohan sees the moon GohanAboutToTransform.png|Gohan looking at the Full Moon GohanTransforms.DBK.Ep.005.png|Gohan's metamorphosis BuffGohan.png|Gohan's metamorphosis GohanTransforms2.DBK.Ep.005.png|Gohan's metamorphosis Gohan Goes Bananas - Tenka.PNG|Gohan as a Great Ape 3037.jpg|Gohan attacked by a T-Rex 3040.jpg|Gohan under the rain GohanCampingOutfor6Months.png|Gohan camping in a cave at Break Wasteland GohanMeetsBlueDino.png|Gohan meets a new friend Gohan Having Fun.png|Gohan having fun 3041.jpg|Gohan training Gohankick.png|Gohan throws a kick Gohan2.png|Gohan with medicine GohanWinking.jpg|Gohan treats his new friend Gohan3.png|Gohan happy GohanCrying 2.jpg|Gohan crying 0GohanCha-La.jpg|Gohan diving 3045.jpg|Gohan falls 3059.jpg|Gohan ready for a battle GohanDrawingOnASidewalk.png|Gohan drawing GohanEating.png|Gohan eating GohanOnABoat.png|Gohan on a boat Gohanwavingkai.PNG|Gohan during Piccolo's training Gohan.Ep.16.DBZ.png|Gohan with Pigero and friends Ninth.jpg|Gohan, Ena, and Jinku GohanTrainingWithPiccolo.jpg|Gohan running Gohan245.JPG|Kid Gohan DBZEpisode12Gohan.png|Gohan beaten by Piccolo GohanFlying.jpg|Gohan charges at Piccolo GohanHappy 2.png|Gohan and Piccolo YoungGohan 2.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans KidGohanAgainstTheSaiyans.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans YoungSonGohan.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans GohanCrying.png|Gohan crying during the battle with Nappa Gohan.Ep.026.png|Gohan GohanMad.Ep.11.DBZKai.png|Gohan mad at Nappa NS11.jpg|Gohan senses his father is near NS13.jpg|Gohan is happy his father is near NS15.jpg|Gohan charges at Nappa GohanMadAtVegeta.jpg|Gohan confronts Vegeta GohanStartsTransforming.Ep.035.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape OozaruGohan.Ep.035.png|Great Ape Gohan with a rock in his hands Ì n.jpg|Great Ape Gohan ¡ n.jpg|Great Ape Gohan 0-1- (2).jpg|Great Ape Gohan on the ground V DDisk.PNG|Great Ape Gohan attacks Vegeta KrillinImpersonatesYajirobe.png|Gohan and Krillin in the hospital InsectBook.jpg|Gohan reading a book about insects GohanClimbing.jpg|Gohan training while in hospital Gohan4.png|Gohan GohanInTheHospital.jpg|Gohan GohanAndChiChiInTheHospital.jpg|Gohan with his mother ChichiMadAtGohan.png|Gohan scolded by his mother GokuTestingGohan.png|Gohan with his father HappyKidGohan 3.png|Gohan happy GohanBeforeLeavingToGoToNamek.jpg|Gohan with his mother GohanAndKrillinOnASpaceship.jpg|Gohan in the ship for Namek GohanChangingIntoPiccolo'sClothing.jpg|Gohan wears clothes given by Piccolo Gohan running.png|Gohan running Gohan restrain by an invisible force.png|Gohan stopped in mid-air on the fake Namek Gohan gets grabbed.png|Gohan restrained by an invisible force GohanStruggles.Ep.044.png|Gohan held by sea monster on the fake Namek DBZ 31 Who s Who Exelent Quality by pim driessen.png|Gohan on Namek GohanLungesAtDodoria.png|Gohan attacks Dodoria GohanKickD.jpg|Gohan kicks Dodoria in the face Gohan in Namek Saga-61536.JPG|Gohan angry GohanFindsDB.Ep.056.png|Gohan finds Vegeta's Dragon Ball GohanWithDragonRadar.png|Gohan tells Vegeta the Dragon Radar is his watch HP1.jpg|Gohan flying to Guru's house Gohan paralyzed.png|Gohan paralyzed by Guldo's telekinesis Guldo pinching Gohan's cheeks.jpg|Gohan pinched by Guldo Dfv.jpg|Gohan is angry GohanWonderingWhereGokuIs.jpg|Gohan wondering where his father is Gohan out cold de.png|Goku healing Gohan's broken neck with a Senzu Bean GohanOnNamek.jpg|Gohan is healed Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! - Krillin Gohan heavy finish2.PNG|Gohan and Krillin dropkick Ginyu Embarrased gohan.png|Gohan in Frieza's ship Gohan mad l.png|Gohan attacks Gohan trying to kick frieza2.png|Gohan kicks GohanOnNamekVs.Frieza.jpg|Gohan on Namek GohanLookingConfused.jpg|Gohan on Namek Gohan shocked.png|A shocked Gohan Frieza blocking Gohan.png|Frieza preventing Gohan from saving Krillin Gohan frustrated.png|A frustrated Gohan An enraged Gohan.png|Gohan angry GohanEnraged.png|An angry Gohan rushes towards Frieza Gohan Kicks Frieza's Head.JPG|Gohan kicks Frieza Dragon Ball Z-Gohan attacks Frieza Remastered HD.png|Gohan punches Frieza in the face Gohan Punching Frieza.JPG|Gohan punches Frieza in the stomach Gohan Kicking Frieza.JPG|Gohan kicks Frieza Gohan Using Masenko Attack.JPG|Gohan using his Gekiretsu Madan Gohan preparing his Gekiretsu Madan.png|An enraged Gohan charging up his attack Gohan USing Double Masenko Attack.JPG|Gohan fires the Gekiretsu Madan GohanAboutToBlastFrieza.jpg|Gohan about to launch his Masendan at Frieza Gohan exhausted after blasting frieza.png|Gohan exhausted after blasting Frieza PiccoloTheSuperNamek7.jpg|Gohan happy to see Piccolo GohanVs.Frieza.jpg|Gohan confronts Frieza again Gohan8.JPG|Gohan finds himself teleported from Namek while Goku fights Frieza Gohan16.PNG|Gohan waits for news of his father, who is battling Frieza on Namek GohanReadyToFightVegeta.png|Gohan angry DBKAI054-09.jpg|Gohan listening to Bulma GohanTalkingToBulma 2.jpg|Gohan asking Bulma if he can go with her to do his homework 12sde1.JPG|Gohan at Capsule Corporation GohanIcarusFlyingEp109.png|Gohan on Icarus Gohan24.PNG|Gohan dodges Chi-Chi's attacks DRAGONBALL Z 19-137.jpg|Gohan stopped by the Spice Boys KidGohanPoweringUp.jpg|Kid Gohan powering up GohanInTheGarlicJr.Saga.png|Kid Gohan Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-17h21m31s856.png|Gohan powering up Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-17h27m20s013.png|Gohan uses his Unlock Potential enhancement Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-17h23m18s592.png|Gohan uses his Unlock Potential enhancement Saltkidgohan25.png|Gohan confronts Salt GohanAfterComingBackFromNamek.jpg|Gohan powers up PiccoloHoldingGohan.jpg|Gohan strangled by Piccolo Dbz114-18.jpg|Gohan angry against Spice and Vinegar Sddws.png|Kid Gohan angry Eee.jpg|Gohan attacks Garlic Jr. Gohan Shield.JPG|Gohan angry GohanHoldingUpAShield.jpg|Gohan creates an Energy Shield GohanVs.GarlicJr. 2.jpg|Gohan protects his friends GohanPoweringUpToTakeDownGarlicJr..jpg|Gohan with his Energy Shield Gohan Shield2.JPG|Gohan with his Energy Shield Gohan Shield3.JPG|Gohan powers up GohanVs.GarlicJr..jpg|Gohan protects his friends GohanMad 2.jpg|Gohan firing the Golden Dome Attack GoldenDomeBeam.png|Gohan fires the Golden Dome energy beam GohanTurtleParty.Ep.117.png|Gohan at Turtle's birthday party GohanSnorkel.Ep.117.png|Gohan searching the Mermaid's Tear Gohan not studying.png|Gohan not studying 0tipping n.jpg|Gohan Gohan balancing a pencil.png|Gohan balancing a pencil Gohan looks sad.png|Gohan GohanThinkingAboutHisHomework.jpg|Gohan Gohan pondering.png|Gohan pondering Gohan crying tears of joy that goku is home.jpg|Gohan happy that Goku is home in his dream Gohan cries about his father.png|Gohan cries (dream) Kid Gohan angry at Mr. Shu.png|Gohan angry at Mr. Shu Gohan9.PNG|Gohan prevents a whip from hitting him Gohan grabs Mr.Shu's whip.png|Gohan holds Mr. Shu's whip GohanLookingOutTheWindow.jpg|Gohan looking out the window GohanOnThePhoneWithKrillin.jpg|Gohan on the phone with Krillin Gohan flying to meet Frieza.png|Gohan flying to meet Frieza KidGohan2.jpg|Gohan training with Goku and Piccolo Gohan Training.JPG|Gohan training GohanAndGokuInTheAndroidSaga.jpg|Goku and Gohan GohanCarryingABigFish.jpg|Gohan carrying a Big Fish Gohan.Ep.145.png|Gohan at Kame House GohanAtADesk.jpg|Gohan at a desk GohanAndroidSaga.png|Gohan in the early Androids Saga Bcvbc.jpg|Gohan Mbnmb.jpg|Gohan DEF.jpg|Gohan and Chi-Chi PQR.jpg|Gohan flying GohanAndFutureTrunks 2.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks looking at a Time Machine YZ.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan 0timemachinemirai n.jpg|Gohan examines the Time Machine 0bulmagohan n.jpg|Bulma and Gohan GohanPopoGoku.JPG|Gohan on Kami's Lookout 2007.jpg|Gohan on Kami's Lookout GohanSaiyanArmor4.png|Gohan arrives in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber GohanSaiyanArmor3.png|Gohan looking at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber GohanSaiyanArmor5.png|Gohan surprised by how big the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is GohanInTheHyperbolicTimeChamber.jpg|Gohan angry Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 3.18.42 PM.png Simdif_0x1599b8e70_0_0.jpg Dbz158-19.jpg Gohanpecs.png Gohan Hyperbolic Time Chamber Bath.png GokuAndGohanBath.png|Goku and Gohan playing in the bath 2154215458.png 160 4.jpg|Gohan charging an energy attack in the Time Chamber Dfd.jpg|Gohan surprised GohanEndures.png|Gohan counters Goku's Kamehameha GohanChamber.jpg|Gohan GohanSSIHyperbolicTimeChamber.png|Gohan turns Super Saiyan for the first time Gohan_Namekplanet.JPG TeenGohan 3.png|Gohan in the Time Chamber TeenGohanInTheHyperbolicTimeChamber.png|Gohan powers up GohanSuperSaiyanTheCellGames01.png|Super Saiyan Gohan GohanSuperAssaultCombo.png|Gohan performs kicks while training GokuvsGohanROSAT.PNG|Gohan blocks Goku's punch Goku and Gohan training.jpg|Gohan and Goku training Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 3.16.28 PM.png|Goku and Gohan sleeping 167 12.jpg|Gohan powers up 167 19.jpg|Gohan in the Time Chamber SSJ2Gohan(HTC).png|Gohan briefly turns Super Saiyan 2 Burdwell annoyed by Gohan.png|Burdwell annoyed by Gohan Gohan and Lime horrified.png|Gohan and Lime SSTeenGohanPoweringUp.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan powers up GohanAndHisDad.png|Gohan on his birthday SSJGohanAndPiccolo 2.jpg|Gohan and Piccolo GohanFullPowerSuperSaiyanNoMoreRules.png|Super Saiyan Gohan at the Cell Games Gohanispicked.png|Gohan is picked as Cell's opponent GohanDuringTheCellGames.png|Gohan at the Cell Games GohanSS2vsCell.png|Cell vs. Gohan GohanGettingReadyToFightCell.jpg|Gohan chosen to fight Cell ImagesCAF6DPHL.jpg|Gohan ready for the battle Gohan Super Saiyan..JPG|Super Saiyan Gohan GohanGoingIntoARock.jpg|Gohan beaten by Cell GohanWatchingTheCellJrsAttack.jpg|Gohan watches the Cell Jrs. beating up the Z Fighters 582075 171092883025303 2019493785 n.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan is shocked SS2 Teen Gohan's Rapid Movement.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan charges at a Cell Jr. Son gohan.jpg|Gohan after Android 16's tragic death Gohan.Ep.184-Ending.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan SGN1.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanLookingBehindHimself.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan looking behind himself GohanSS202.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan staring darkly at Cell Gohan ssj2.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan angered by Cell Gohan SS2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Gohan ssj2.jpg|Gohan yanks the Senzu Beans back SS2 Gohan about to blast Cell Jr.jpeg|Gohan threatens a Cell Jr. Gohan SSJ2 Standing HD.png.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan watches Cell on the ground Gohan Catches Destructo Disk.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan holds Cell's two Destructo Discs GohanSS2vsCell02.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanStaringAtCell.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan DBZ SSJ2 Gohan Stares Down DragonBox.png|Gohan stares down SS2TeenGohanVs.Cell.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Battle Cell Vs Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell Gohan23.PNG|Gohan faces Cell SSJ2_Gohan_Face.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as he retaliates against Cell SS2Gohan.png|Gohan, shocked at Cell's desperate plan GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan after his father is gone InjuredSSJ2Gohan.png|Gohan is injured 729px-Gohan Powers Up For The Kamehameha.png|Gohan powers up Dog.jpg|Gohan prepares a Kamehameha GohanWatchingCellPowerUp.png|Gohan watching Cell powering up Gohanlaugh.png|Gohan laughs after his victory over Cell Gohancloseup.png|Gohan laughs TrunksFutureRevivedNV.png|Gohan with Future Trunks revived 177-44.jpg|Teen Gohan on Kami's Lookout Gohan,Krillin,FutureTrunksAndYamcha.jpg|Z Fighters on Kami's Lookout RegularTeenGohan.jpg|Gohan after the Cell Games 8d79a93bb0b64acd998b74e.png|Teen Gohan catches a fish GohanFacesPterodactyl.png|Gohan with the fish he caught Gohan shirt off.jpg|Teen Gohan with his fish Gohan in tears.png|Gohan in tears HighSchoolGohan 3.png|Gohan at home Gohan&Nimbus.png|Gohan on the Flying Nimbus AdultGohanOnNimbus.jpg|Gohan on the Flying Nimbus 0gohan3 n.jpg|Gohan going to High School Gohan17.jpg|Gohan running SSGohanInHighSchoolUniform.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan, called the "Gold Fighter" by residents of Satan City Episode 201.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman GohanTGSMS.png|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman DBZGSM4.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman GohanHoldingVidel.jpg|Gohan holds Videl with a full nelson He’s_like_an_angel,_Goten.jpg CalmGohan.jpg|Gohan concentrates SSJGohanStaring.png|Super Saiyan Gohan SSGohanTraining.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan training GohanRockBlast(DBZEp206).png|Gohan uses an energy blast GohanTraining 3.jpg|Gohan ready SSJGohanTraining.jpg|Gohan Dbz206-12.jpg|Gohan dodges Goten's rock Dbz206-14.jpg|Gohan shocked 0gohan1 n.jpg|A shocked Gohan SSJGohan 14.jpg|Gohan SSJGohanTrainingWithGoten.jpg|Gohan LaughingGohan.jpg|Gohan laughing while Chi-Chi and Videl are arguing GohanConfused 3.png|Gohan ConfusedGohan.jpg|Gohan training Videl and Goten CuteGohan.png|Gohan showing Videl how to control energy GohanSad.jpg|Gohan training Videl and Goten Gohan22.jpg|Gohan saying goodbye to Videl TheGreatSayiaman 4.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman Gohanholdsfrog.png|Gohan holds a frog GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan turning into a Super Saiyan 202-72.jpg|Gohan powers up seeing Videl injured GohanSmilingToTheCroud.jpg|Great Saiyaman's true identity revealed SS2AdultGohan.jpg|Gohan at the 25th World Tournament Snap2145628ki9.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Gohan-super-saiyan-2-adult.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan prepares to fight Kibito GohanAsSSJ2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan at the World Tournament GohanSSIIWMATNV.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan VidelGohan.jpg|Videl and Gohan Gohan18.jpg|Gohan confirms that he will face the next adversary in Babidi's spaceship Gohan goes super saiyan during his fight with dabura.png|Gohan goes Super Saiyan SS2AdultGohan2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan confronts Dabura DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(000951)15-43-10-.JPG|Gohan shocked DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(012482)15-47-17-.JPG|Gohan in the World Tournament Arena Super-saiyan-2-6417.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan beaten DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15151798.jpg|Gohan knocked out in a forest SSJGohan 13.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan on Supreme Kai's planet GohanTheZSwordNV.png|Gohan with the Z Sword GohanOnKai'sPlanet.jpg|Gohan in Supreme Kai's world GohanYellingAtGoku.jpg|Gohan yelling at Goku Gohan Mystic.png|Ultimate Gohan Gohanpoweringup.png|Gohan powering up Gohanclotheschanged.png|Gohan changes clothes Gh1.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Gh3.jpg|Ultimate Gohan says goodbye to Kibito Gh9.jpg|Ultimate Gohan flies D4af52b6.jpg|Ultimate Gohan DBZ - Mystic Gohan Vs Super Buu 000.jpg|Ultimate Gohan UltimateGohanConfrontsSuperBuu.png|Gohan preparing to fight Super Buu Gohan.Ep.263.png|Gohan with his new unlocked powers, fights Super Buu 263 - Ultimate Gohan kicks Super Buu.png|Gohan kicks Super Buu MysticGohanVsBuu.jpg|Gohan after elbowing Super Buu in the gut 464039-240454 71934 gohan super.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Gohan.Ep.264.png|Gohan during his fight with Super Buu AdultGohanFlying.jpg|Gohan tries to find Dende Mystic20gohan2.jpg|Ultimate Gohan attacks Buu dodging Gohan.png|Gohan's kick gets dodged by Super Buu Boo and Gohan.jpg|Gohan falls to Buu's overwhelming powers Ready to Fuse - Gohan beaten.png|Gohan is unable to match Super Buu's power Gohan 2.PNG|Gohan shocked from Buu's Destroy Everything! Gohan 252-81.jpg|Gohan tracks down one Potara earring Z Episode 277 - YouTube.png|Gohan unconscious Ugly.png|Gohan unconscious PiccoloGohanMasterStudentMX.png|Piccolo and Gohan DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(014820)18-41-41-.JPG|Gohan with the kids DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(016566)18-41-51-.JPG|Gohan GohanAndGoten 4.jpg|Gohan and Goten going to Bulma's party Gohan&Videl(Ep288).png|Gohan and Videl at Capsule Corporation 2011-12-04 223522.jpg|Gohan and Goku 0gohan5 n.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Son_family.jpg EveryoneOnTheLookout.jpg GohanAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Gohan at the end of Dragon Ball Z GohanAndVidelAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Gohan and Videl at the 28th World Tournament Screenshot_2018-03-16-19-43-55.png Tumblr_muon5uWmZv1qzmfgzo1_1280.jpg Screenshot_2017-11-19-19-21-36-1.png Ep216_004-1.jpg 1f7af2f126fef5512526ece39ec8fef5.jpg Tumblr_mjdbyaeJ9h1raflm0o3_1280.jpg Screenshot_2017-11-19-18-00-17-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-19-18-12-58-1.png dbz265-02.png ''Dragon Ball Super'' 5c02d46d3503903ccdc7cc69c07dfda6.jpg|Videl and Gohan now married in Dragon Ball Super B50e07ce8f8327ea65b29b90b7dc935d.jpg|Gohan SS².jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Dragon Ball Super CVgGZZXXIAApJo9.png|Super Saiyan Gohan fighting Captain Ginyu SS112121111.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan Gohan Embraces his Family.png|Gohan hugging Videl and Pan, while vowing to protect them. Trainingonceagain.jpg|Gohan training "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 27.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 30.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 31.png|Gohan finds out about the terrible world Future Trunks has been living in. Gohanfarewell.jpg|Gohan saying take care to Future Trunks Dragon Ball Super Great Saiyaman Super Great Saiyaman (Episode 74).png|Gohan as Super Great Saiyaman 86C.png|Gohan clashing with Lavender maxresdefault (4).jpg|Gohan overpowers Lavender Screenshot 91.png|Gohan and Piccolo gohan and piccolo.jpg|Gohan sparring with Piccolo DBSuper_88_3.jpg|Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan 2 Dragon-Ball-Super-88-8.jpg|Gohan slices off Piccolo's arm Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-900095592017-05-14-09-53-09.jpg|Gohan clashing with his father Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-900095012017-05-14-09-53-07.jpg maxresdefault (11).jpg Ultimate defeat.jpg|Gohan defeated by Goku. Ultimate Gohan Tournament of Power.png|Gohan in the Tournament of Power. 101screenshot Gohan, Roshi, Tien.png|Gohan encounters Tien and Master Roshi. Gohanvsbotamo.jpg|Gohan fights against Botamo. UltGohanE103.jpg|Gohan fights against Obuni in his ultimate form. DHEzkAOVoAAtooa.jpg DHB1BsTUQAIVj7E.jpg DKckME7VAAESyhX.jpg EP108 PV Gohan vs Frieza.jpg DKckNI_VYAAVSyx.jpg 108 3.jpg|Gohan punches Frieza 108 4.jpg|Gohan fires a Kamehameha at Frieza DMGc54WU8AAwE4O.jpg DRK0KEvUMAAImJO.jpg DT Cf3mU8AEn0mq.jpg gohan pic 2.jpg|Gohan ssj vs Lavender gohan pic 3.jpg|Gohan firing his epic Kamehameha in the Tournament of Power ''Dragon Ball GT'' DadGohan.png|Gohan reading (as remembered by Pan) Gohan.jpg|Gohan and Videl in Dragon Ball GT GohanWorkingOnASpaceship.jpg|Gohan prepares the spaceship Gohanfighting.jpeg|Gohan fights his brother Goten, who is possessed by Baby Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-17h49m30s045.png|Super Saiyan Gohan Picture 26.png|Baby Gohan as a Super Saiyan Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 38160.jpg|Gohan influenced by Baby Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 43680.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 126600.jpg|Gohan and Goten under Baby's control Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 781840.jpg|Gohan under Baby's control Gohangt.PNG|Gohan misses his great ally, friend, and teacher Piccolo Gohan SSJ2 1.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan beaten by Super 17 170px-Dbgtepisode58 057.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan powering up Gohan.Ep.57.GT.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan faces Syn Shenron while giving Goku energy Gohan and Goten attack Omega.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Saiyan Goten in the final battle against Omega Shenron DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯048ü¥.avi 174931.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯058ü¥.avi 175137.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯060ü¥.avi 175447.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯058ü¥.avi 175148.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯002ü¥.avi 160321.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯026ü¥.avi 170608.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯026ü¥.avi 170855.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯027ü¥.avi 171337.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯028ü¥.avi 171734.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯048ü¥.avi 174912.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯026ü¥.avi 170845.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯028ü¥.avi 171831.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯040ü¥.avi 174124.jpg DVDDragonBall GT (1996) x264 640x480 ð¯040ü¥.avi 174144.jpg Films ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' gohan44.JPG 1gohan.JPG 2gohan.JPG|Gohan looks at Mr. Popo 3gohanandgoku.JPG|Gohan and Goku 4gohan.JPG|Gohan and Goku are lying 5gohanandmrpopo.JPG|Gohan and Mr. Popo 1gohanandbulma.JPG|Gohan and Bulma 2gokuandgohanand popo.JPG|Gohan,Goku and Mr. Popo gohanbaseform1.JPG|Gohan is shocked gohan1ssj.JPG|Gohan in Super Saiyan Form ssjgohan1.JPG gohassj77.JPG gohanssjkamehameHa1.JPG gohanssj55.JPG ssjgohan22.JPG gohanand piccolo 11.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo teengohanssj2.JPG gokuandgohan in ssj.JPG|Gohan and Goku in Super Saiyan Form teengohanssj3.JPG Gg.png|Gohan in the Land of Ice Ddf.png|Gohan in the Land of Ice gohanlookturles.JPG|Gohan looks at Turles Ssjgohan226.JPG Gohanteen66.JPG Gohanteen11.JPG Gohanteen6.JPG Gohanandfuturetrunksinssj.JPG|Gohan and Future Trunks Gohanandother.JPG|Gohan and others Gohanandz-gihters.JPG Gohanlookpiccolo88.JPG Gohanandpiccolo99.JPG Gohanandseznubean.JPG|Gohan and Seznu Bean Futuretrunksand gohansan.JPG|Gohan saved the Future Trunks Gohan 2e.png|Teen Gohan in Bulma's house Goh.an4.png|Gohan in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragonball 16868.jpg|Gohan with Bulma ''Dead Zone'' Kidgohan1.JPG|Gohan teaches Kidgohan2.JPG|Gohan saw his grandfather coming Kidgohan3.JPG|Gohan is happy to receive a gift kidgohan4.JPG|Gohan looks at his grandfather kidgohan5.JPG|Gohan is scared kidgohan6.JPG|Gohan saw another enemy DragonBallZMovie14.jpg|A scared Gohan in Dead Zone kidgohan7.JPG kidgohan8.JPG|Gohan says his Dad is the strongest in the world kidgohan9.JPG|Gohan is playing with Nicky kidgohan10.JPG|Gohan is hungry kidgohan0.JPG|Gohan holds an apple kidgohan11.JPG|Gohan heard how Nicky was talking about the Apple tree kidgohan12.JPG|Gohan eats an apple kidgohan13.JPG|Gohan ate an apple kidgohan14.JPG|Gohan is happy kidgohan15.JPG|Gohan began to hallucinate Gohan Drunk (Deadzone).jpg|Gohan drunk, in Dead Zone kidgohan16.JPG|Gohan like a bird kidgohan17.JPG kidgohan18.JPG|Gohan carries out the necessity kidgohan19.JPG|Gohan is drunk kidgohan20.JPG|Gohan and Sansho kidgohan21.JPG|Gohan falls into the hole Images (19).jpg|Gohan attacks in Dead Zone kidgohan22.JPG|Gohan is very angry kidgohan23.JPG|Gohan is angry kidgohan24.JPG|Gohan attacks Screenshotsdbzmovie1 594.jpg|Gohan goes berserk in Dead Zone kidgohan25.JPG|Gohan woke up kidgohan26.JPG|Gohan is happy to see his dad kidgohan27.JPG|Gohan and Goku go home ''World's Strongest'' kidgohan30.JPG|Gohan and Oolong climb the mountain kidgohan31.JPG|Gohan and Oolong look at what happened kidgohan32.JPG|Gohan and Oolong look at what came out of the water kidgohan33.JPG|Gohan and Oolong kidgohan34.JPG|Gohan is going to save Oolong kidgohan30.JPG|Gohan and Oolong climb the mountain kidgohan31.JPG|Gohan and Oolong look at what happened kidgohan32.JPG|Gohan and Oolong look at what came out of the water kidgohan33.JPG|Gohan and Oolong kidgohan34.JPG|Gohan is going to save Oolong kidgohan35.JPG|Gohan gets hit by Bio-man kidgohan36.JPG|Gohan gets hit by Bio-man DragonBallZMovie27.jpg|Gohan in The World's Strongest kidgohan37.JPG|Gohan was beaten by Bio-man kidgohan38.JPG|Gohan and Oolong are falling kidgohan29.JPG|Gohan lies kidoghan40.JPG|Gohan wakes kidgohan41.JPG|Gohan watches where he is kidgohan42.JPG|Gohan beats Oolong kidgohan43.JPG|Gohan and Oolong kidgohan44.JPG|Gohan listens to Oolong kidgohan45.JPG|Gohan and Oolong kidgohan46.JPG|Gohan is in his room kidgohan47.JPG|Gohan teaches kidgohan48.JPG|Gohan thinks where is Piccolo kidgohan49.JPG|Gohan looks out the window kidgohan50.JPG|Gohan wakes from the nightmare kidgohan51.JPG|Gohan says it's good kidgohan52.JPG|Gohan continues to learn DragonBallZMovie28.jpg|A dizzy Gohan (dream) kidgohan55.JPG kidgohan56.JPG kidgohan57.JPG|Gohan is ready to fight kidgohan58.JPG kidgohan59.JPG kidgohan60.JPG|Gohan is attacked by Kishime kidgohan61.JPG kidgohan62.JPG|Gohan and Krillin are frozen kidgohan63.JPG|Gohan and Krillin kidgohan64.JPG kidgohan66.JPG kidgohan67.JPG|Gohan,Krillin and Goku kidgohan68.JPG kidgohan69.JPG|Gohan is happy to see Piccolo kidgohan70.JPG|Gohan got a kick from Piccolo kidgohan71.JPG kidgohan72.JPG kidgohan73.JPG Screenshotsdbzmovie2 828.jpg|Gohan in The World's Strongest AngryGohan.png|Gohan angry in The World's Strongest Gohan with the power pole.jpg|Gohan ready to attack Dr. Wheelo with the Power Pole Wheelo Tail.JPG|Gohan hit by Dr. Wheelo's tail ''The Tree of Might'' dbzm3-02.jpg|Gohan in The Tree of Might HappyKidGohan.png|Gohan in The Tree of Might Goku&GohanBath.png|Gohan and Goku are bathing Ggj.jpg|Gohan drawing breath dbzm3-13.jpg GohanAfterGokuDefeatedFrieza.jpg|Gohan back at home DragonBallZMovie36.jpg|Gohan at home dbzm3-36.jpg dbzm3-41.jpg dbzm3-09.jpg dbzm3-12.jpg dbzm3-22.jpg dbzm3-24.jpg dbzm3-23.jpg dbzm3-15.jpg dbzm3-07.jpg dbzm3-04.jpg dbzm3-06.jpg Tree of Might - Gohan headbutt.png dbzm3-75.jpg GohanTransfo1.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape GohanTransfo2.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape Goku VS Gohan (great ape).jpg|Great Ape Gohan dbzm3-97.jpg ''Lord Slug'' Gohan Dancing 1.JPG|Gohan whistling and dancing Gohan Dancing 2.JPG|Gohan whistling and dancing Gohan.LordSlugMovie.png|Gohan apologizing to Piccolo Wikigohan n.jpg|Gohan in Lord Slug Gohan After Attacking Slug's Army.JPG|Gohan after firing a Ki Blast at Slug's army ''Cooler's Revenge'' GohanCarryingWood.jpg|Gohan in Cooler's Revenge ''The Return of Cooler'' Return1.jpg|Gohan in The Return of Cooler RoC - Gohan penetrates.PNG|Gohan's punch penetrates a Cyclopian Guard THE RETURN OF COOLER-72-1.jpg|Gohan is caught by Cyclopian Guards THE RETURN OF COOLER-77-1.jpg|Gohan captured ''Super Android 13! DragonballZ-Movie07 1345.jpg|Gohan in ''Super Android 13! DragonBallZMovie78.jpg|Gohan in Super Android 13! ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' GohanAndOolong.jpg|Oolong and Gohan GohanSchoolProfile(BLSS).jpg|Gohan's profile GohanSurprised 2.jpg|Gohan on New Planet Vegeta Super Saiyan Brolly vs Teen Gohan.jpg|Broly attacks Gohan DragonBallZMovie822.jpg ''Bojack Unbound'' Teen Gohan in Bojack Unbound.jpg|Gohan in Bojack Unbound GohanIBC04.png|Gohan faces Udo DragonBallZMovie98.jpg|An embarrassed Gohan Chrome 2013-11-30 12-49-09-30.jpg|Gohan before being sent to a Battle Zone Pdvd0544ht.jpeg|Gohan sent to a Battle Zone Gohan Teen base super 5.jpg|Gohan confronts Bujin Gohan Vs. Psychic Blaze.JPG|Gohan blocks Bujin's Psychic Blaze Teen Gohan Full Power Charge.JPG|Gohan powers up GohanPoweringUpToSSJ.jpg|Gohan turns Super Saiyan Gohan FPSSJ.jpg|Gohan blocks a kick Vlcsnap-2012-09-28-17h16m05s47.jpg|Bojack confronts Gohan Bandicam 2013-05-23 21-58-37-899.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan faces Bojack GohanTalkingToBojack.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan talking to Bojack 396657 349868935041165 349853881709337 1289936 1322345582 n.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan attacks Gohan's Super Kamehameha.jpg|Gohan charging a Super Kamehameha Bojack3.jpg|Gohan defeats Bojack ''Broly - Second Coming'' DragonBallZMovie107.jpg|Gohan senses something SSJ2 Gohan Power Up.jpg|Gohan powers up Imagesde.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Broly - Second Coming GohanVs.Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs. Broly SSJ2 Gohan movie 10.jpg|Gohan faces the deadly Broly ''Fusion Reborn'' GohanAboutToPunchFrieza.jpg|Gohan about to punch Frieza in Fusion Reborn Saiyamen.jpg|Gohan and Videl as the Great Saiyamen Screenshot 2019-07-24-16-32-49.png|Gohan and Videl are facing Frieza and decreased villains in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn ''Wrath of the Dragon'' DragonBallZMovie13.jpg|Gohan in Wrath of the Dragon DragonballZ-Movie13.jpg|Gohan confronts Hirudegarn GohanTurningMystic.png|Gohan powers up GohanPoweringUp (InAMovie).jpg|Gohan ready to face Hirudegarn again ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Screen shot 2012-11-19 at 4.10.32 PM.png|Gohan chats with Videl in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! GohanAndVidelInYo!SonGokuAndHisFriendsReturn.png|Gohan with Videl in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Battle of Gods'' teengohanssj2BOG22.JPG|Teen Gohan firing the Father-Son Kamehameha at Cell in Battle Of Gods Adultgohan1.JPG ‎|Gohan on Bulmin's birthday Abultgohan2.JPG|Gohan holds champagne ‎Abultgohan3.JPG ‎ ‎|Gohan watches Vegeta Abultgohanandvidellookmr.satan55.JPG |Gohan and Videl look at Mr. Satan Abultgohan4.JPG |Gohan watches Bulma and Vegeta talking Abultgohan5.JPG Abultgohan6.JPG Abultgohan7.JPG ‎‎ Abultgohan8.JPG |Gohan is representing Piccolo gohan032.JPG Abultgohan9.JPG ‎‎ ‎‎ gohan031.JPG gohan033.JPG gohan034.JPG|Gohan as Great Saiyaman gohan035.JPG gohan036.JPG gohan037.JPG gohan038.JPG gohan039.JPG gohan040.JPG gohan041.JPG gohan042.JPG gohan043.JPG gohan044.JPG gohan045.JPG gohan046.JPG|Gohan and Krillin gohan047.JPG|Gohan is preparing to attack gohan048.JPG|Gohan in Potential Unleashed form gohan049.JPG|Gohan attacks Beerus gohan050.JPG gohan051.JPG|Gohan is defeated gohan052.JPG gohan053.JPG gohan054.JPG gohan055.JPG gohan056.JPG|Gohan happy to see Goku gohan057.JPG gohan058.JPG gohan059.JPG|Gohan listens to Dende gohan060.JPG gohan061.JPG|Gohan and Goku gohan062.JPG gohan063.JPG|Gohan is happy to have a child gohan064.JPG gohan065.JPG|Gohan in Super Saiyan form gohan066.JPG gohan067.JPG|Gohan watches Goku and Beerus fight gohan068.JPG|Gohan and Vegeta gohan069.JPG|Gohan,Tien and Yamcha gohan070.JPG Goku's imagination of the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball Z - Battle of Gods.png gohan072.JPG gohan073.JPG gohan074.JPG ''Resurrection ‘F’'' gohan20.JPG|Gohan thanks Piccolo for keeping Pan gohan21.JPG|Gohan and Videl gohan22.JPG gohan23.JPG gohan24.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo are watching what's happening to the sky gohan25.JPG gohan26.JPG|Gohan felt some energy gohan27.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo fly gohan28.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo gohan29.JPG gohan30.JPG gohan31.JPG gohan32.JPG gohan33.JPG|Gohan and Tien gohan34.JPG gohan35.JPG gohan36.JPG gohan37.JPG gohan38.JPG gohan39.JPG gohan40.JPG gohan41.JPG gohan42.JPG gohan43.JPG|Gohan,Krillin and Tien gohan45.JPG gohan46.JPG gohan47.JPG gohan48.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo gohan49.JPG|Gohan is getting ready for the fight gohan50.JPG gohan51.JPG Gohan53.JPG Gohan52.JPG Gohan54.JPG Gohan55.JPG Gohan56.JPG Gohan57.JPG Gohan58.JPG Gohan59.JPG Gohan60.JPG Gohan61.JPG Gohan62.JPG Gohan63.JPG Gohan64.JPG gohan70.JPG|Gohan saved Krillin gohan71.JPG|Gohan and Krillin gohan72.JPG gohan73.JPG gohan74.JPG gohan75.JPG gohan76.JPG gohan77.JPG gohan78.JPG gohan79.JPG gohan80.JPG gohan81.JPG gohan82.JPG 7a21ee9447d85b00e749556637dd80c5.jpg|Gohan preparing to transform into a Super Saiyan gohan83.JPG gohan84.JPG gohan85.JPG|Gohan in Super Saiyan form gohan86.JPG|Gohan defeated Shisami gohan87.JPG gohan88.JPG gohan89.JPG gohan90.JPG gohan91.JPG gohan92.JPG gohan93.JPG|Gohan is defeated by Frieza gohan94.JPG gohan95.JPG gohan96.JPG gohan97.JPG gohan98.JPG gohan99.JPG gohan0.JPG gohan01.JPG gohan100.JPG gohan02.JPG|Gohan and the others are happy to see Goku gohan03.JPG gohan04.JPG gohan05.JPG gohan06.JPG gohan07.JPG gohan08.JPG|Gohan and Piccolo gohan09.JPG gohan010.JPG gohan011.JPG gohan012.JPG gohan013.JPG gohan014.JPG gohan015.JPG gohan016.JPG gohan017.JPG gohan018.JPG gohan019.JPG gohan020.JPG gohan021.JPG gohan022.JPG gohan023.JPG gohan024.JPG gohan025.JPG gohan026.JPG gohan027.JPG gohan028.JPG gohan029.JPG gohan030.JPG Openings/Endings/Trailers Gohan,TrunksAndGoten.jpg|Gohan with Goten and Trunks Tumblr mzaxc9uKw11sraj9co1 1280.jpg Gohan-universidad.jpg|Gohan going to High School CuteAdultGohan.jpg|Gohan going to High School GohanRidingOnHisBike.png|Gohan riding on his bike WAAGohan.png|Gohan waving Goten,GohanAndTrunks.jpg|Gohan with Trunks and Goten DBS37-Ending-PiccoloGohan.png|Gohan during Dragon Ball Super's fourth ending. Video Games Opening14(ISGD).png|Gohan in the opening of Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Gohan opening Legacy of Goku II.jpg ISGD2.png|Great Saiyaman striking a pose in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu ISGD3.png|Great Saiyaman playing around for Goten ISGD5.png Intro3(ISGD).png|An injured SS2 Gohan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu DBZLegendIntro2.png|Ultimate Gohan in the opening of The Legend Gohan Budokai.jpg|Gohan in Budokai Gohan Budokai 2.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 2 Budokai 2 93.jpg|Teen Gohan in Budokai 2 SSJGphanVsMetaCooler.png|Gohan in the Budokai 3 opening Gohan Budokai 3.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 3 Gohan Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi BT3StandingKamehameha.png|Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3 Ultimate Gohan.png|Ultimate Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Atg sb.png|Gohan in Shin Budokai Ssatg sb.png|Super Saiyan Gohan in Shin Budokai Ss2atg sb.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Shin Budokai Gohan wins Another Road.jpg|Gohan in Shin Budokai - Another Road Gohan 3 Burst Limit.jpg|Teen Gohan in Burst Limit Kid Gohan mugshot (AotS).png|Kid Gohan's mugshot in Attack of the Saiyans Sem Títuloadaefa.png|Great Ape Gohan in Attack of the Saiyans rbt408.PNG|Kid Gohan in Raging Blast 2 rbt463.PNG|Teen Gohan in Raging Blast 2 rbt478.PNG|Super Saiyan Teen Gohan RB2 06.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Raging Blast 2 Gohanssj2.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Raging Blast 2 Gohan MSSJ.jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Raging Blast 2 HDGohan.png|Super Saiyan Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) HDGohan2.png|Super Saiyan Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) HDGohan3.png|Super Saiyan Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) HDGohan4.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) Kid Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Kid Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Teen Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Teen Gohan Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Krillin brags to his ashamed friends who sit on the Tenkaichi Budokai bench (Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Master Roshi).png SS2 Gohan tapbattle.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 in Tap Battle GohanTurnsGA(BoZ).jpg|Gohan in Battle of Z VegetaVsGAGohan(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Gohan in Battle of Z GAGohan3(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Gohan lifts a gigantic rock in Battle of Z Ss01 b.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Battle of Z FSKamehaPrepared(BoZ).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Battle of Z SSAdultGohan(BoZ).jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Battle of Z UmltimateGohanFace(BoZ).jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Battle of Z XN - Ultimate Gohan.png|Potential Unleashed Gohan in Xenoverse $_57¹²³.JPG|Gohan w/ green suit card for Dragon Ball Heroes lol¹.JPG|Gohan w/ green track suit in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes GohanSS3.png|Gohan (Buu Saga) Super Saiyan 3 GSS3.png GT Gohan goes SS4.png|Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball Heroes SS4 Gohan DBHScreenshot 1.jpg|Gohan SS4 in SDBH nhoco.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 GT Gohan in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SS4 Gohan DBH GameScreenshot 2.jpg|Gohan SS4 in SDBH GT Gohan.JPG|GT Gohan injured SS444.JPG|GT Gohan Super Saiyan 4 artwork for Extreme Butoden 25 jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Kid Gohan card hg1004.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Dragon Ball Heroes Gohan-DBFusions.png Gohan-DBFusions2.png Dokkan Battle Boss Gohan (Youth) (Great Ape) card (Base Form).png|Gohan (Youth) (Great Ape) card used to represent base form Kid Gohan from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Boss Gohan (Youth) (Great Ape) card (Great Ape Mode).png|Gohan (Youth) (Great Ape) card used to represent Great Ape Mode Kid Gohan from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Brazen Courage Gohan (Kid) card (Saiyuki Outfit - Gohan with Monkey King style Power Pole LR).png|Brazen Courage Gohan (Youth) card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle New Hero of Satan City Gohan (Teen) japanese card (Adolescent Gohan Great Saiyaman Watch UR).png|New Hero of Satan City Gohan (Teen) japanese card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle New Hero of Satan City Great Saiyaman japanese card (Adolescent Gohan - Great Saiyaman Suit UR).png|New Hero of Satan City Great Saiyaman japanese card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Latent Power Gohan (Teen) card (Apprentice Supreme Kai Adolescent Gohan with Z Sword SSR-UR).png|Latent Power Gohan (Teen) card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Birth of a Hero Gohan (Teen) card (Apprentice Supreme Kai Adolescent Gohan with Z Sword UR).png|Birth of a Hero Gohan (Teen) card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle The Sign of Ultimate Evolution Gohan (Teen) card (Apprentice Supreme Kai Ultimate Gohan SSR-UR).jpg|The Sign of Ultimate Evolution Gohan (Teen) card from Dokkan Battle Gohan (Kid) XV2 Character Scan.png|Gohan (Kid) Xenoverse 2 Scan Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan) XV2 Character Scan.png|Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Xenoverse 2 Scan Gohan XV2 Character Scan.png|Gohan Xenoverse 2 Scan Great Saiyaman.png|Great Saiyaman Xenoverse 2 Scan Dragon-ball-fighterz-1497878955646 v2 900x506.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in FighterZ Fighterz (4).jpg|Teen Gohan in FighterZ hfeaPCX.png|Ultimate Gohan in FighterZ Ssj4gohansdbh.PNG|Gohan SSJ4 in Dragon Ball Heroes Gohan Character Art 1563816195.jpg|Render of Kid Gohan in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Screenshot goku and gohan.png|Kid Kid Gohan finds his father Image Training in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Cooking By Campfire Goku and Gohan roasting a Giant Fish (Saiyan Saga Episode 1).jpeg|Goku and Kid Gohan Campfire Cooking Giant Fish meat in Kakarot Masenko 1563816279.jpg|Kid Gohan preparing his Masenko Super Attack in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Cooking By Campfire Goku, Gohan, and Krillin roasting a Giant Fish.jpg|Goku, Kid Gohan, and Krillin Campfire Cooking Giant Fish meat in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Cooking by Campfire SSJFP Goku and SSJFP Gohan roasting a Giant Fish (Before the Cell Games).jpg|Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan and SSJFP Goku Campfire Cooking a Giant Fish before the Cell Games in Kakarot gohan ssj2 in kakarot games.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Kakarot greapsaiyaman in kakarot games.JPG|Great Saiyaman Gohan in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Gohan walks toward Z-Sword.jpg|Apprentice Supreme Kai Gohan.walking towards the Z Sword Plateau in Kakarot ultimate gohan in kakarot games.png|Ultimate Gohan in Kakarot Artwork GohanPoster(MangaFestivalZAnimeCartoonAkko-chan-jiban.png|Kid Gohan on a poster 56a531242a64573f7294cf535e4040ea.jpg|Poster showing Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku Chibi gohan 2.jpg|Kid Gohan art DRAGON BALL Z - Saiyan Saga Heroes running.jpg Dragon Ball Z - Hit Song Collection 2- Miracle (CD) - Cover.jpg Dragon Ball Z – Bukkun.jpg Dragon Ball Z - Hit Song Collection 4; Character's Special.jpg Z-Fighters play against Frieza in a Japanese 90s game.png Gohan&Arale.jpg|Gohan and Arale (Daizenshuu 1) Daiz-Gohanmoviedesigns.jpg|Gohan concept arts for DBZ movies GohanConceptArt.jpg|Gohan concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans TYamamuro10.jpg|Gohan, as designed by Yamamuro for the anime GohanSSGrd5(TrunksAnimeSpecial).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in The History of Trunks anime comics Sketch4-Gohan.jpg|Some initial sketches of Gohan in the Great Saiyaman Saga (Daizenshuu 4) GohanConcept.jpg|Young Adult Gohan concept art GohanDrawings.jpg|Ultimate Gohan concept art SonGohan 5.jpg|Concept art of Gohan in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! GohanArt2013.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods GohanBoGArt.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods UltimateGohan2013.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods Intro14(ISGD).png|Super Saiyan Gohan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Gohan Budokai 2.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 2 Kid Gohan Zenkai Royale.png|Kid Gohan in Zenkai Battle Royale Gohan Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Zenkai Battle Royale Ultimate-Tenkaichi-Gohan.jpg|Kid Gohan in Ultimate Tenkaichi KidGohan(DBZFK).jpg|Kid Gohan in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect KidGohanBoZArt.jpg|Gohan art for Battle of Z InjrdKidGohanBoZArt.png|Gohan art for Battle of Z imgChara (7).png chara_img03.png Gohan_(Revival_of_F).png|Gohan art Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork Dragon Ball Calendar Page-5.jpg|2017 Calendar Toei's Concept Art Z-Fighters in the Baby Saga.jpg Great Saiyaman Gohan - Toyotarō .png|Great Saiyaman Gohan drawn by Toyotarō Category:Galleries